Koi (Cinta)
by Shiina Hajime
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah fujoshi, tidak feminim, dan cuek terhadap laki-laki. Jongin sangat populer di Seirin Senior High School tetapi ia tidak pernah melirik perempuan manapun. Bagaimana jika mereka saling jatuh cinta? - EXO/Kaisoo/Genderswitch!/Teen/Romance-School-life-Fluff!/Oneshoot!


_**Title :**_

 _Koi (Cinta)  
_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Mention!Chanyeol &Luhan!_

 _And other cast._

 _ **Genre :**_

 _Romance/School-life/Fluff_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _Teen (T)_

 _ **Oneshoot!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genderswitch!OOC!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present by**_

 _Hajime Shiina_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jongin**_ _milik_ _ **Kyungsoo/ Kyungsoo**_ _milik_ _ **Jongin/ Kaisoo**_ _milik_ _ **Tuhan YME.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The story is mine, please to not copy my story**_

 _ **.  
Happy Reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi ini begitu cerah, banyak siswa-siswi yang berdatangan ke _Seirin Senior High School_.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang sekaligus upacara pembukaan bagi murid baru maupun siswa-siswi yang naik tingkatan. Tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan bukan?

Terlihat seorang gadis, berambut keriting halus merah maroon panjangnya kira-kira sampai 5cm dibawah bahu dengan poni panjangnya yang diikat keatas, matanya sangat bulat dan besar untuk ukuran mata orang korea dengan bulu mata yang panjang, alis tebal, hidung mancung, tak lupa dengan bibir yang sangat menggoda itu, warnanya pink alami dan gigi putih yang rapih, dengan nametag _Do Kyungsoo._

Ia terlihat berjalan santai sambil membaca komik, komik tentang apa? Dilihat dari sampulnya yaitu gambar laki-laki dan laki-laki yang saling berpandangan dimana laki-laki yang lebih pendek memiliki rona merah di pipinya. Ya pasti kalian sudah bisa menebak bahwa kyungsoo sedang membaca komik _yaoi/shounen-ai_. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kyungsoo adalah seorang _fujoshi._ Ia berjalan dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, tentu saja karena melihat cover komik yang sedang ia baca.

"Oi, kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil itu langsung menoleh, seorang gadis cantik, berambut ombre kuning dengan nametag _Byun Baekhyun_ itu terlihat berlari-lari menghampiri kyungsoo. Lalu ia langsung terfokus dengan apa yang sedang dibaca kyungsoo.

"Komik yaoi? kau gila kyung, setidaknya malu lah sedikit banyak orang yang aneh melihatmu tau!" baekhyun sedikit membentak kyungsoo, tentu saja ia juga ikut malu.

"Biar saja, ini kan urusanku, kesukaanku, mereka tidak berhak untuk melarangku untuk membaca apapun yang aku mau" ya bagaimana ya, kyungsoo pikir itu bukan masalah. Suka-suka dia lah, selama itu tidak merugikan orang lain. Lagi pula baekhyun itu kan fujoshi juga.

"Aku saja masih tau diri, liat-liat sekitar kalau mau baca komik yaoi. pabbo!" baekhyun yang gemas melihat sikap kyungsoo pun langsung menjitaki kepala kyungsoo sambil cengengesan.

"Iya bacon, kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Dari pada ngomong terus mending dengerin tuh pidato kepala sekolah." Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai aula _Seirin Senior High School,_ siswa-siswi pun berbaris selama upacara pembukaan berlangsung.

.

.

Kyungsoo menaiki lantai dua sekolahnya, ia langsung mencari papan kelas XII-1. Dan ia pun sedikit mengambil napas sebelum ia memasuki kelas itu. Ia agak sedikit gugup, kemudian ia pun mencari tempat duduk dengan lagak stay cool-nya itu, dapat! Tempat yang cocok terhindar dari keramaian, paling belakang barisan dekat pintu kelas. Ia pun duduk dan menatap sekeliling kelas.

Banyak perempuan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis sepertinya mereka sudah mempunyai kubu-nya masing-masing. Dan oh! Disana ada teman laki-laki yang sempat satu kelas dengannya dulu, chen, bobby, mino, jin, suga, dan ken. Bobby duduk didepannya langsung menoleh kebelakang,

"Kita sekelas lagi burung hantu! Hahaha!" mendengar itu ia langsung menjitak kepala si bobby itu,

"Heh gigi! Gitu-gitu kau senang kan sekelas dengan ku lagi?aku sih bersyukur setidaknya ada kalian yang kukenal disini" bobby yang mendengar itu langsung nyengir,

"Mohon kerjasamanya burung hantu" mereka berduapun langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan yang benar-benar sok sopan itu.

Sudah dipastikan, ia pasti tidak akan mendapatkan teman peremuan –lagi. Kenapa? Menurut baekhyun sih, mereka iri dengan kecantikan kyungsoo padahal kyungsoo merasa biasa saja, dan juga mereka iri dengan kyungsoo yang bisa akrab dengan laki-laki. Jujur saja, kyungsoo pun lebih senang berteman dengan laki-laki. Selain mereka asik, mereka juga tidak iri-an. Teman perempuan satu-satunya dari masuk Seirin sampai sekarang ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun? Baekhyun itu baik sekali, ramah pula, memiliki banyak teman walaupun dia paling dekat dengan kyungsoo. Mereka juga sama-sama fujoshi. makanya mereka tetap lengket sampai sekarang. Sayangnya kali ini mereka harus pisah kelas, Baekhyun berada di kelas XII-4.

.

Kyungsoo masih setia membaca komik yaoi-nya sampai seseorang yang diketahui wali kelas sekaligus guru kimia yang bernama _Song Joongki_ yang membuat para perempuan dikelas itu berteriak senang, kecuali kyungsoo tentunya. Bagaimana tidak? merupakan guru yang paling tampan di Seirin, tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang memabukkan para .

"berisik." Kyungsoo sangat jengkel dengan suara perempuan dikelasnya yang teriak-teriak itu. Mengganggu konsentrasi membacanya saja pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah agak berantakan _(era love me right),_ mata elang, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi oh! bibirnya sangat sexy, kulitnya agak hitam untuk orang korea tapi benar-benar terlihat eksotik, jangan lupa dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, kemeja sekolahnya ia keluarkan dengan blazer yang ia taruh dipundak kanannya, dan tas di pundak kirinya, benar-benar sempurna dan.. sexy.

"Ah, aku terlambat" laki-laki itu mengatakannya sambil memasangkan dasi dengan santainya,

"Baru masuk sekolah sudah telat saja, besok-besok jangan seperti ini lagi. Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama-mu kepada teman sekelas-mu" hanya menggeleng maklum kepada muridnya yang baru saja masuk kelas ini.

"Hn, iya songsaenim. Namaku _Kim Jongin_." Lagi-lagi para perempuan dikelas berteriak-teriak layaknya fangirls. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap malas perempuan-perempuan itu, berisik pikirnya.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya membaca komik langsung melihat kedepan, dia bingung apa yang diteriak-teriakan para perempuan dikelasnya.

Sial. Kyungsoo hampir saja terpana dengan sosok yang ada didepan kelas. Bagaimana tidak, ia benar-benar tampan dan mirip dengan idola-nya _Kai EXO_. Ia pun menggeleng dan membangunkan kembali kesadarannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan kebelakang kelas dan ya! Ia duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang barisan kedua dari pintu kelas, tepatnya di samping kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat malas-malasan, ia memasang earphone dengan santai dan menatap jendela yang ada disamping kyungsoo, untuk melihat lapangan diluar.

.

.

Waktunya istirahat, selagi kyungsoo merapihkan buku-bukunya tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk ke-kelasnya dan menghampirinya. Ia duduk dibangku bobby yang tepatnya didepan kyungsoo dan menatap laki-laki yang duduk disebelah kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau sekelas dengannya?"

"Hah?Siapa?" baekhyun langsung mengkode-kan seseorang yang tadinya duduk sekarang berjalan keluar kelas, kyungsoo pun langsung paham.

"Oh dia? Siapa ya namanya, tadi aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya memperkenal-" jawabannya langsung dijawab cepat oleh baekhyun.

"Aih kyungsoo! Masa kau tidak tau dia? Dia itu orang populer loh di Seirin, dia Kapten basket kyung! Sudah tampan, tinggi, berbakat lagi. Namanya Kim Jongin." Dahi kyungsoo langsung mengeryit, populer? Astaga sekudet itukah dia? Ya bagaimana ya, dia itu terlalu cuek dengan sekelilingnya, ia selalu saja fokus dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau tahu saja baek, semangat banget lagi ceritanya" kyungsoo agak memutar malas matanya sambil mengeluarkan kotak makan bento-nya.

"Jongin itu satu SMP dengan aku dulu, ia juga temannya Chanyeol di tim basket."Baekhyun tersenyum malu saat mengucapkan nama _Chanyeol,_ maklum Park _Chanyeol_ itu pacarnya Baekhyun dari kelas satu, orangnya sama cerewetnya dengan baekhyun, lebih tinggi sedikit dari jongin, telinganya sangat caplang, senyumnya idiot sekali. Kyungsoo sampai bingung apa yang membuat baekhyun begitu cinta dengan chanyeol- _nya_ itu.

"Aku mah bodo amat sama cowok"kyungsoo berucap santai sambil memakan bento-nya.

"Aish jinjja! Kyung kau harus mencari pacar, sudah angkatan terakhir gini masa mau jomblo terus" baekhyun berucap sebal sambil ikut memakan bento kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau cari pacar, tapi dia belum menemukan yang tepat. Yang bisa menerimanya dengan apa adanya. Kyungsoo akui ia sedikit cantik –menurutnya- tentunya banyak sekali laki-laki yang naksir kepadanya, tapi akhir-akhirnya malah jadi sob-sob-an dengan kyungsoo. Mereka segan dengan sikap kyungsoo yang cuek kalau soal cinta, apalagi kyungsoo itu punya hobi yang aneh dari perempuan lain, kyungsoo itu fujoshi –pencinta laki-laki dengan laki-laki-, kyungsoo juga otaku, makanya ia jago bahasa jepang karena sering menonton anime, kyungsoo juga kadang berlagak tidak feminim –misalnya tertawa terbahak dengan suara yang keras-, kyungsoo itu juga fangirls akut. Makanya laki-laki banyak yang suka ilfeel dengan sikap kyungsoo itu. Siapa peduli, toh dia senang menjalani kehidupannya yang menurutnya benar-benar masa muda yang indah. Hohoho.

.

.

Esoknya, ia kembali melihat jongin yang masuk kelas dengan earphone ditelinga, dan muka cueknya itu. Sumpah kyungsoo agak kesal melihatnya, sok sekali ew, pikirnya.

Lagi-lagi jongin menatap jendela yang berada disamping kyungsoo, kyungsoo jadi agak ke ge-eran karena jongin terlihat seperti melihati dirinya.

Siangnya, waktu istirahat kyungsoo sendirian. Kata baekhyun dia makan siang dengan pacarnya –chanyeol-. Kyungsoo melihati sekitarnya, ia tidak nyaman dengan suasana kelasnya. Apalagi para perempuan melihatinya terus. Ia langsung saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa handphone, earphone, kotak makan, dan komiknya tentunya sambil mencari tempat nyaman untuk ia makan siang. Ia iseng menaiki tangga sampai ia berada di atap gedung Seirin, Ia membuka pintu dan ia langsung saja jalan lurus untuk melihat ke arah bawah –lapangan seirin- yang sedang ramai itu.

Ia tidak sadar dengan keberadaan orang lain yang awalnya duduk santai sambil mendengarkan musik dan tiba-tiba seorang perempuan masuk begitu saja. Ia mengeryit melihat apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk mencari tempat duduk, dan ia langsung dikagetkan dengan seorang laki-laki yang duduk dengan earphone di telinganya itu.

Sial, itu jongin. Sedang menatap aneh kearahnya. –batin kyungsoo- Kyungsoo pun dengan gaya stay cool-nya menghampiri jongin. Duduk disamping jongin malahan. Jongin makin menatap aneh kearah kyungsoo. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan jongin, kyungsoo pun mulai bicara,

"Ah itu, mm, aku cuma mau makan bento-ku saja kok disini, aku tidak berniat untuk mengganggu-mu" jongin yang mendengar itu terlihat paham dan sedikit bergumam.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" entah kenapa kyungsoo jadi banyak bicara dengan laki-laki ini. Jongin pun menatap malas seperti –kau tidak lihat, aku sedang santai-santai disini-. Kyungsoo yang seakan mengerti itu, langsung melanjutkan makannya tidak berani bicara lagi. Dingin sekali, sok lagi, -pikirnya-.

Kyungsoo melihat jongin yang sudah pulas tertidur saja, orang ini tidak ada gairah hidup apa ya-pikir kyungsoo- tapi dilihat-lihat jongin ini memang benar-benar tampan, kyungsoo berasa melihat langsung idola-nya. Jiwa fangirl-nya kambuh. Ia sampai tersenyum melihat jongin, jarang sekali loh kyungsoo begini pada laki-laki. Jangan lupa pipinya memerah.

TET!

Kyungsoo langsung kaget mendengar suara bel masuk kelas. Sial. Lagi enak-enak liatin juga, kyungsoo agak mendecak sebal. Lalu ia melihat jongin yang masih tidur pulas, kyungsoo ragu antara mau membangunkan-nya atau tidak. Bodo amat lah.

"Etto. Oi bangun" kyungsoo memanggil jongin sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh jongin.

Dahi Jongin mengeryit, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar, dan melihat wajah kyungsoo sudah didepannya, ia agak kaget, reflek memundurkan kepalanya.

"Bangun gih, udah bel masuk." Kyungsoo langsung cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan turun dari atap, jelas.

.

.

Dikelas kyungsoo melihat jongin yang baru masuk kelas dengan wajah tidurnya itu, dia melihat jongin menatap aneh kepadanya, sampai duduk pun ia masih melihati kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh. Kyungsoo jadi risih, dasar tak tau terima kasih, sudah baik aku bangunkan tadi –pikir kyungsoo-

Keesokan harinya lagi-lagi baekhyun tidak bisa makan siang bareng dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendirian lagi. Ia jadi kepikiran, keatas atap lagi gak ya?dan ia sudah sampai saja didepan pintu atap seirin. Saat ia masuk dan melihat kearah kiri, sudah ada jongin yang terlihat kaget –lagi- dengan kedatangannya. Kali ini jongin yang membuka suara,

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Jongin berkata dengan dingin, seperti biasanya. Ia aneh saja, kan jarang sekali yang nongkrong saat makan siang disini, dari kelas satupun hanya dia yang selalu ke atap sekolah ini. Ia menatap perempuan itu lagi, dan dengan entengnya perempuan itu menjawab,

"Aku mau makan bento-ku ditempat sepi seperti ini, memangnya kenapa?" kini perempuan itu yang balik menatapnya, jujur saja jongin itu agak gugup dipandang seperti itu dengan perempuan yang didepannya, matanya bulat sekali-pikirnya-

walaupun ia mengaku kalo ia tampan –pede sekali- tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini ia belum berpacaran. Dia agak malas melihat sikap perempuan yang manja dan sok imut kalau bertemu dengan-nya, ia risih. Dan karena kecuek-annya terhadap perempuan itu sendiri, ia sampai jadi gugup begini saking tidak pernah berhadapan dengan perempuan. Jongin itu sebenarnya suka sekali yang sepi-sepi, ia tidak terlalu nyaman ditempat yang ramai.

"Awas saja kalau kau mengganggu." Jongin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda itu-tidur-.

"Dih ke ge-eran. Siapa juga yang mau ganggu" kyungsoo hanya bergumam sebal.

Jongin yang tadinya ingin tidur jadi tidak fokus, ia kembali menatap perempuan itu, sepertinya pernah liat, tapi dimana ya..

"Kita sekelas ya?" jongin tiba-tiba saja jadi penasaran gitu. Sial. Aku malah jadi sok akrab –pikir jongin- kyungsoo yang awalnya sedang menikmati tempura yang dimakannya langsung tersedak, tentu saja ia kaget. Laki-laki disampingnya tiba-tiba memulai bicara.

Jongin yang melihatnya ikut kaget, dan menyodorkan botol minum yang mungkin milik perempuan itu.

"Oi oi, makan yang benar, igo" kyungsoo langsung mengambil botol itu tanpa memikir apa apa, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mencoba tenang. Lalu ia kembali menatap jongin, sebal sepertinya.

"Pabo, jelas-jelas aku duduk disamping-mu, masa kau tidak lihat? Memangnya aku sekecil apa?" kyungsoo sebal sekali. Ia sampai-sampai mendumal kecil gajelas gitu, jongin yang melihatnya agak tersedak, lucu sekali –pikirnya- eh, ia kaget, apa yang dipikirkannya barusan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Mana aku tau, aku sih cuek dengan orang yang ada dikelas." Jongin mencoba untuk tidak gugup setelahnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap lurus ke atas langit sambil menyender ke dinding –lagi-

Kyungsoo menatap malas ke jongin, sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya di depan jongin,

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin langsung mengeryit, butuh waktu lama, mungkin satu menitan, baru jongin membalas tangan kyungsoo,

"Jongin, Kim Jongin." Oi oi, jongin merasa aneh, ini pertama kalinya ia mau menyahuti ucapan perempuan -kecuali eomma dan noonanya tentunya- kyungsoo juga merasa begitu, rasanya ia ingin akrab dengan laki-laki ini. Cukup lama sampai keduanya kembali ke kesadaran mereka, dan melepaskan tangan mereka secara canggung.

Aih, mereka ini. Katanya cuek, giliran udah kaya gini aja cuek-nya hilang tuh. Ckck.

"Kau tak pernah makan siang ya? Memangnya tidak lapar?" Sial. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar jadi cerewet, dia pun bingung, padahal biasanya ia malas sekali dengan basa-basi yang seperti ini.

"Aniyo,"

Hee –jongin agak tersenyum miring

"Kau ini sedang mengajak akrab ya?" masih dengan senyum miringnya itu, entah mengapa jadi suka meladeni begini, oh sungguh! Ini bukan jongin yang biasanya.

"Y-Ya! Memangnya tidak boleh apa? Dasar sok cool." Aduh, kyungsoo keceplosan, habisnya jongin itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Jongin pun begitu, ia jadi ikut sebal, mau akrab tapi malah ngatain gitu.

"Apa katamu? Ck. Dasar pendek." Jongin jadi ikut meladeni gini, sumpah ia bingung,

"Kau tuh, Dasar Tiang!" Sumpah dimata jongin, kini kyungsoo tampak seperti anak kecil yang marah-marah. Bodohnya, kyungsoo juga merasa sikap cueknya hilang begitu saja didepan laki-laki ini.

.

.

Tak disangka kejadian diatap tersebut justru membuat si Kyungsoo yang cuek dengan laki-laki dan si Jongin yang cuek banget dengan perempuan, menjadi dekat.

Ya mereka malah jadi teman dekat begini, walaupun terkadang mereka seperti Tom dan Jerry saja. Yang notabene-nya mereka berdua sama-sama berpenampilan jutek, cuek, dan stay cool, di atap –yang sekarang jadi tempat nongkrong kyungsoo dan jongin- mereka tidak terlihat seperti itu, malah menunjukkan sikap yang berlawanan. Yang tidak disangka, ternyata jongin itu banyak bicara juga, suka jail pula, dia juga kadang bersikap semena-mena dengan kyungsoo. Entahlah, ia merasa nyaman –eh, iya nyaman dengan perempuan yang menjadi _sob_ akrabnya sekarang.

Pernah waktu itu jongin tersadar dengan apa yang selama ini kyungsoo baca, komik itu.. setelah dilihat-lihat kembali,

"Oi pendek, itu boy x boy ya" bagaimana ya, sebenarnya jongin kaget. Tapi ia mencoba untuk santai.

"Baru sadar? Sumpah jongin kau dari dulu telmi –telat mikir- sekali. Memangnya kenapa? Ilfeel ya?" Sebenarnya kyungsoo juga tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, oh dia jadi.. agak takut jongin menghindar darinya –loh?- kyungsoo juga tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ia jadi senyaman ini dengan laki-laki. Padahal, awalnya saja ia cuek dengan jongin.

"Aku ini fujoshi, penyuka oppa x oppa." Bodo amat, pikir kyungsoo. Ia jujur saja dengan jongin, ingin tau reaksi jongin. Apa sama dengan laki-laki yang sebelum-sebelumnya akan ifeel dengannya.

Jongin bergumam,

"Tidak juga sih, tapi kau tak akan mencomblangiku dengan laki-laki kan?" Jongin agak tertawa kecil sambil menutupi dadanya. Sumpah kyungsoo jijik sekali melihatnya, tapi oh! tadi dia baru saja melihat tawa jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Lucu sekali pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang jongin, rasanya ia senang dan juga sebal. Reaksi jongin benar-benar tidak buruk,

"Ya tentu saja tidak! Aku juga pilih-pilih kali. Contohnya nih, aku nge-shipper _Kai dan D.O EXO,_ mereka imut sekali. Lihat cara kai menatap d.o oppa, perbedaan tinggi mereka benar-benar imut." Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kyungsoo yang dengan semangatnya menunjukkan handphonenya yang terdapat foto-foto oppa x oppa-nya itu.

Gadis yang benar-benar aneh –pikirnya-

"Kau ini aneh sekali, jangan-jangan..." Jongin agak menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap curiga kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang dilihati seperti itu langsung mengerti apa maksud pandangan laki-laki itu,

"Ya! Jangan salah paham, walaupun aku penyuka oppa x oppa, tentu saja aku ini masih normal, aku suka laki-laki." Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala si jongin ini,

"Ya! Dasar perempuan aneh! Seenak-nya saja memegang-megangi kepala-ku, ya siapa tau gitu kau penyuka sesama" Jongin terbahak sambil lari menjauhi kyungsoo,

"Ya! Pabo namja! Kesini kau, seenaknya saja mengatai aku tidak normal"Kyungsoo langsung saja mengejar jongin dengan mata yang melotot-lotot bersiap-siap untuk mencubiti perut jongin,

"Haha! Bocah! Pendek! Aku tak takut!"Jongin malah mengelek-elek-an kyungsoo seakan-akan kyungsoo itu anak kecil,

"Sumpah Jongin kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, awas saja tidak aku temani lagi nongkrong disini!" Kyungsoo sebal, dia melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan agak mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya,

"Aku tidak minta ditemani, pendek. Kau ge-er sekali" Jongin yang melihat sikap kyungsoo itu langsung saja menyentil dahi kyungsoo,

"Ack! Sakit, Tiang!" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus dahinya, jongin agak menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kyungsoo, -ini nih yang dibenci kyungsoo, jongin tinggi sekali, katanya sih tingginya 185cm apa daya kyungsoo hanya setinggi 160 cm, lihat kyungsoo hanya setinggi leher jongin.

Jongin menampilkan _smirk_ -nya, dan hanya melihati dahi kyungsoo yang memerah, kyungsoo yang melihat jongin seperti itu langsung meneloyor kepala jongin,

"Kau ini jahil sekali, jahat, tidak berperi-kemanusiaan. Pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang." Jongin mengeryit, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Kau tidak lihat diri sendiri? Kau itu aneh, kasar suka menyiksa aku, makanya laki-laki tidak ada yang mau mendekati kau, sudah begitu tidak sopan lagi" Kyungsoo merasa hatinya baru saja potek, sumpah jongin keterlaluan. Ia langsung mengambil barang-barangnya dan turun dari atap, matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin sama saja dengan laki-laki lain –pikirnya- ia salah menilai jongin.

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo keluar dari atap, langsung tersadar. Sial. Dia kelewatan, padahal ia hanya bercanda, walaupun sikap kyungsoo memang seperti itu, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan-nya, jujur saja kyungsoo itu sangatlah berbeda dengan perempuan yang pernah ia temui. Jongin saja sampai betah didekatnya, dirinya sangat bodoh –ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Dikelas yang biasa-nya kyungsoo banyak bicara dengan jongin, dan mencubiti jongin, kini kyungsoo tidak mau menatap-nya. Mendengar jongin bicara saja ia tidak mau. Keesokan harinya saat istirahat/jam makan siang, tidak ada kyungsoo yang menemaninya duduk di atap sekolah, Gila, gila, jongin sangat frustrasi sekarang, demi apapun ini baru pertama kalinya ia frustrasi tentang perempuan. Biasanya ia hanya frustrasi dengan masalah klub basket-nya ketika mendekati pertandingan atau frustrasi karena earphone-nya yang hanya nyala sebelah –loh?-

Jongin memutuskan untuk bermain basket dilapangan in-door Seirin untuk menghilangkan rasa frustrasi-nya itu. Ia terus saja men-dribble bola basket sambil memikirkan ucapannya kemarin, sampai yang biasanya saat meng-shoot bola selalu masuk ke ring, sekarang tidak ada satupun yang masuk. Ia membanting bola basket itu frustrasi.

KLEK!

Pintu lapangan terbuka, Laki-laki yang membuka pintu itu jalan mendekati jongin sambil mengeryit, Ia setinggi jongin, hanya saja kulitnya putih sekali seperti mayat, _Oh Sehun_ nametag-nya.

"Oi hitam, ada apa gerangan? Masa kapten tim basket tidak bisa meng-shoot bola dengan baik." Jongin yang merasa ditegur itu langsung menatap malas orang itu, lalu ia duduk sambil meminum air dan sedikit membasahi rambutnya,

"Hn, berisik kau mayat."

Sehun yang notabene-nya sahabat jongin sejak SMP sekaligus anggota basket Seirin itu langsung menggeplak kepala jongin,

"Cerita-lah, tumben kau terlihat frustrasi seperti ini, lagi pula kan tidak ada pertandingan dibulan ini." Sehun hanya melihatinya sambil memberikan _sepuntung rokok_ ke jongin. Jongin dan Sehun sebenarnya termasuk anak nakal sejak SMP, mereka suka sekali tauran dan tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka juga suka merokok. Ya, jongin se-Bad boy itu.

Jongin mengambil rokok tersebut dan menyalakannya,

"Janji, jangan tertawa" sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menatapnya bingung,

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa?"

Jongin menghela napasnya sebentar,

"Sebenarnya aku dekat dengan seorang perempuan, dia-" ucapan jongin langsung saja dijawab oleh sehun,

"Perempuan? Hitam kau tidak bercanda kan? Perempuan oi, sosok yang paling kau hindari, astaga aku ingin tertawa." Sehun langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia tidak menyangka. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar jongin frustrasi karena perempuan. Hell! Ini pemandangan langka!

"Sial kau Oh Sehun! Kubilang jangan tertawa mayat!" Jongin berdecak sebal sambil menggeplak kepala sehun,

"Hahaha, iya, iya, lanjutkan"

"Hn, perempuan itu sekelas dengan-ku, Aku kenal dia karena dia suka makan siang diatap, tempat dimana aku suka tidur saat istirahat. Awalnya aku cuek, bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sekelas dengan-ku. Sumpah hun, ia tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang sok manja dan sok imut itu."

"Hee" Sehun hanya tersenyum meledek, sungguh tak disangka,

"Dia itu penyuka boy x boy, ia juga tidak pernah bersikap sok manis didepan-ku, dia suka menyiksa-ku malah, cara dia tertawa juga sungguh aneh, keras sekali tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan yang menjaga image-nya, maka-nya aku sekarang dekat dengan perempuan itu. Entahlah seperti merasa kalau dia adalah yang selama ini aku cari." Jongin mengusap belakang tenguknya gugup, dia malu sekali menceritakan ini kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Hn, baik, baik, terus apa masalahnya hitam sampai membuatmu frustrasi begitu?" Sehun mulai serius mendengar jongin,

"Kemarin aku kelepasan, aku mengatainya tidak sopan, aneh, dan juga kasar makanya tidak ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya."

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh hitam, itu kasar sekali. Walaupun memang dia agak berbeda, tapi dia itu perempuan juga tau. Ingat itu." Sumpah sehun jadi sok bijak gini, tapi ada benarnya juga –pikir jongin-

"Sumpah aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak serius mengatai-nya itu. Lagipula ia duluan yang memulai, menjelek-jelek-kan aku." Jongin tidak mau kalah. Ia menghisap rokoknya itu,

"Bodoh. Kalau kau terus begini, pantas saja ia marah. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk minta maaf kepadanya. Jangan sampai ia benar-benar tidak mau dekat denganmu lagi. Nih jongin, biasanya perempuan seperti itu tidak sembarangan ingin dekat dengan laki-laki, apalagi dia sepertinya type yang selalu sibuk dengan dunia-nya sendiri."

Jongin terdiam, sumpah minta maaf itu bukan style-nya sama sekali, kenapa tidak kyungsoo saja yang minta maaf duluan, dia kan yang memulai. Sial. Jongin makin frustrasi sekarang, haruskah ia minta maaf? Tapi kenapa coba ia sampai rela seperti ini untuk perempuan yang baru saja ia kenal dua minggu.

"Tidak mudah hun, kau tau kan minta maaf itu bukan style-ku sama sekali?" Sehun memutar malas matanya,

"Pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar sama sekali, kau ini egois sekali. Terserah kau lah!" Sehun berdecak sebal, dan menghisap rokoknya itu.

"Bawel kau, ck."

"Memangnya siapa perempuan yang membuat kau frustrasi begitu?" Sehun pikir untung saja dirinya tidak se-egois jongin, makanya dari SMP sampai sekarang dirinya dan Luhan –pacarnya- masih tetap pacaran.

"Do Kyungsoo, si pendek." Jongin agak tersenyum kecil saat menyebutkan nama itu,

"Siapa? Kyung- Kyungsoo? Oh dia.." Sehun terlihat mengangguk-ngangguk, jongin menatapnya,

"Kau kenal?"Sehun nyengir,

"Tidak juga sih, aku tau karena dia itu kakak-nya _Hanbin_ , adiknya Kyungsoo. Adik kelas kita waktu SMP itu loh," Hanbin? Adik kelas waktu SMP? Oh! dia, yang sempat jadi tim taurannya itu.

"Jadi dia kakaknya ya.. tidak mirip," Jongin hanya terkekeh, ya mirip dari mananya hanbin itu matanya agak sipit sedangkan kyungsoo? Matanya bulat besar begitu, seperti anak kecil saja –pikirnya-

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo seperti biasanya membaca komik kesukaannya itu, tapi bacaan dan pikirannya sama sekali berbeda, kyungsoo dari kemarin terus saja memikirkan perkataan laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya itu, Sumpah ia kesal sekali, kenapa sih ia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti dia. Padahal ya, kyungsoo itu sudah senang sekali bertemu dengan jongin. Jongin benar-benar mirip dengan type laki-laki kesukaan-nya.

 _Bad boy_ , ceklis.

 _Cuek_ , ceklis.

 _Tampan_ , ceklis.

 _Tinggi_ , ceklis.

Pintar bermain basket lagi, sumpah itu laki-laki yang ia idam-idamkan dari dulu, laki-laki bad boy tetapi hanya bersikap manis didepan-nya, Sial. Kyungsoo bisa gila. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi,

"Oi kyungsoo! Kyung! Soo!" kyungsoo terkaget, ia baru sadar, tau-tau Baekhyun sudah ada disampingnya saja,

"Eh, Baek."Kyungsoo hanya nyengir melihat baekhyun yang saat ini sudah mem-pout-kan bibirnya,

"Kau ini dipanggil dari tadi juga, kau ini kenapa sih, seperti orang gila saja mengacak-acak rambut sendiri gitu," Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan sisir kepada kyungsoo, -maklum baekhyun itu suka dandan-

"Baekhyun aku gilaaaa," Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat kyungsoo, tidak biasanya.

"Baek, aku yakin kau pasti kaget dengan apa yang akan aku bicarakan,"

"Ya! Kyungsoo, cepat beritahu jangan buat aku penasaran." Baekhyun geregetan.

"Baek, aku merasa kalau aku dekat sekali dengan seorang laki-laki semenjak aku masuk ke kelas tiga." Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya, baru ingin bicara mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh tangan kyungsoo,

"Dengar aku dulu bacon," Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas,

"Baek sumpah dia itu laki-laki idaman aku bangetttt. Jongin, kau tau jongin kan? Nah aku menemukan fakta bahwa jongin itu tidak secuek penampilannya, walaupun bad boy begitu saat bersamaku ia jadi banyak bicara baek," Oh sial, baekhyun benar-benar terkejut. Jongin? Laki-laki populer itu? Dekat dengan kyungsoo?

"Akhirnya kyung, masa jomblo-mu akan berakhir" Tentu saja baekhyun ikut senang dengan kyungsoo, apalagi ia ingin sekali melihat kyungsoo digandeng laki-laki –Hee-

"Baconnn, tapi aku kesal sekali. Baru saja merasa seperti itu aku tiba-tiba dijatuhkan begitu saja. Si Jongin itu mengatai aku tidak sopan, kasar, dan juga aneh dan itu alasan laki-laki tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku, memangnya benar apa?" Baekhyun mengeryit, loh itu kan memang sifatnya kyungsoo, baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri,

"Kau salah paham kali, dia mungkin cuma bercanda. Kau ini kenapa jadi baper gini sih? Tidak seperti kyungsoo yang biasanya." Baekhyun hanya melihati kyungsoo bingung,

"Ini aneh baek, aku jadi seperti ini semenjak mengenal jongin, apa yang harus aku lakukan baconnn." Wajah kyungsoo memelas, seperti ingin nangis saja. Baekhyun jadi kasihan sekali melihatnya,

"Minta maaf sana, jangan gengsi deh. Kalau gitu terus, dia pasti menjauhi kau. Aku masuk kekelas yang kyung, selamat berusaha!" Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya sambil mengecap jempol untuk kyungsoo.

.

.

Ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, lagi-lagi kyungsoo terlihat frustrasi. Minta maaf? Aku malu. Sial –pikirnya- Diwaktu yang bersamaan, dibelakang kyungsoo terlihat jongin yang sedang mengikutinya sambil menggunakan earphone. Oh kemana motor jongin? Jongin sepertinya berniat untuk mengikuti kyungsoo sekaligus meminta maaf. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Kyungsoo menaiki bus, jongin pun mengikutinya dibelakang. Sial banyak orang –umpat kyungsoo dan jongin- Kyungsoo berdiri berdempetan diantara orang-orang yang juga menaiki bus tersebut, ia tidak sadar kalau ada jongin dibelakangnya yang juga ikut berdempetan. Kyungsoo sudah mau turun, tiba-tiba busnya berhenti mendadak begitu saja.

Kyungsoo hampir saja akan jatuh, jika tidak ada tangan yang menahan pinggang rampingnya itu. Waktu seakan berhenti begitu saja setelah melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Jongin. Begitupun dengan jongin, ia belum juga melepaskan tangannya itu dari pinggang kyungsoo malahan terus menatap mata kyungsoo.

Sial. Pertahanan kyungsoo hampir saja jatuh, ia langsung melepaskan tangan jongin dan turun dari bus, Jongin mengikutinya. Kyungsoo malah kesal, apa sih mau laki-laki itu? Kenapa mengikutinya begitu?

"Kau mau apa sih? Berhenti mengikuti-ku!" –loh tadi katanya ia ingin bertemu dengan jongin lalu minta maaf, kok sekarang? Sepertinya gengsi lebih besar dari keinginannya tersebut.

Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung mengeryit. Hei ia hanya ingin minta maaf, tidak bermaksud jahat –pikirnya- ia melihat kyungsoo yang lari begitu saja dan masuk ke jalan kecil.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Oi, itu suara kyungsoo kan? Langsung saja ia berlari ke jalan kecil itu. Oh ia kaget! Kyungsoo terlihat sedang di ganggu oleh beberapa laki-laki, tangan-nya ditahan oleh dua laki-laki sedangkan didepan-nya ada laki-laki yang mendekatkan wajah busuknya itu ke kyungsoo.

"Gadis manis, ayo bermain. Kau benar-benar terlihat nikmat" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta sambil berkata –Ya! Lepaskan! Jangan main-main kau Sekki! –Bajingan-

"Semakin kau meronta, ku telanjangi kau manis!" Baru saja ingin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kyungsoo, seseorang langsung menahan muka laki-laki tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh _**gadis-ku,**_ Sekki-ya!" Kyungsoo menoleh, itu jongin! Lihat matanya benar-benar terlihat tajam, kyungsoo sampai takut.

Beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki yang menggoda kyungsoo sudah saling menghajar dengan jongin, oi oi, jongin buas sekali, -pikir kyungsoo- kyungsoo ia hanya diam melihat adegan tersebut, jujur saja kyungsoo benar-benar sudah bergetar. Ia takut sekali.

Sampai akhirnya, jongin-lah yang memenangkan adegan hajar-menghajar tersebut, laki-laki yang tadinya menggoda kyungsoo langsung lari ketakutan. Jongin itu mantan anak brandal, jangan main-main dengannya. Hoho.

Jongin langsung menatap kebelakang –tempat kyungsoo berada- ia melihat kyungsoo yang terlihat gemetar itu, lalu mendekatinya dan agak menundukkan kepalanya –mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyungsoo,

"Gwenchana?" kyungsoo yang ditanya agak kaget, oi wajahnya pucat sekali, jongin yang melihat itu sepertinya ingin memeluk kyungsoo saja, ia hiraukan keinginannya itu,

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Masa kyungsoo yang cuek ini gemeteran hanya karena ini?"Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala kyungsoo, Sial dia jadi sok lembut begini.

"Y-ya! T-tapi aku kan juga perempuan biasa, ya takutlah kalau diapa-apain laki-laki banyak gitu" kyungsoo hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya, jongin masih sempat-sempatnya saja menggoda kyungsoo,

Jongin pun hanya tersenyum, ia masih mengelus-elus kepala kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru tersadar, wajah jongin luka-luka. Didekat bibirnya ada luka, di dekat mata dan dahinya agak lebam-lebam.

"Kau ini ngapain ikutin aku sih, liat nih kau jadi luka-luka begini,"Kyungsoo jadi terlihat khawatir begini dimata jongin, mata-nya agak berkaca-kaca begitu, oh lihat! Tangan-nya mengelus-elus kepala jongin, lucu sekali –pikir jongin-

"Ya kalau tidak aku ikuti juga kau bakal diperkosa laki-laki tadi, memangnya mau hm?" Jongin terkekeh, kemudian menarik tangan kyungsoo.

"Kau mau membawa-ku ke mana? Ya! Tiang" Walaupun berkata begitu ia tetap saja mengikuti jongin,

"Kerumah-mu lah, cepat tunjukkan jalan-nya kau harus mengobati wajah-ku yang tampan ini, pendek."Jongin mengeluarkan senyum smirk-nya itu, kyungsoo yang melihat itu agak merona. Sial, wajah lebam-lebam begitu masih saja tampan, laki-laki ini kelewatan pe-de. Oh! Sial. Dia bermimpi apa sih semalam? Kyungsoo rasanya ingin teriak saja, bagaimana tidak? Tangan-nya yang tadinya digenggam sekarang sudah mengait dengan indahnya dengan tangan jongin.

"Jongin, bodoh!" Kyungsoo jadi ingin senyum-senyum begini. Jongin juga diam-diam tersenyum.

.

.

Kini jongin sudah duduk diruang tamu rumah kyungsoo, ia menunggu kyungsoo mengambil obat-obat-an. Dia melihat-lihat foto yang ada didinding ruang tamu tersebut, Foto keluarga ternyata. Jongin akui, kyungsoo memang cantik –tapi aneh. Kemudian ia terkekeh, dan oh!ternyata hanbin memang adiknya kyungsoo. Tak disangka-sangka.

Ia teringat, tujuan awalnya menemui kyungsoo, ia ingin minta maaf. Ia ingin kyungsoo dan ia kembali akrab, tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah akrab tuh. Ia melihat kyungsoo yang menghampirinya sambil membawa kotak obat,

Kyungsoo duduk disamping jongin, lalu ia mengeluarkan kapas, dan mendekati jongin.

"Jongin, tahan ya." Lalu kyungsoo pun membersihkan luka-luka yang ada pada wajah jongin, ia benar-benar teliti.

"Ack! Pelan-pelan pendek."Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam, ia membersihkan luka yang ada didekat bibir jongin. Ia hampir saja salah fokus, kyungsoo takut khilaf. Ini bibir laki-laki oi. Pipinya agak merona, ia mencoba fokus kembali. Jongin sebenarnya gugup, wajahnya dekat sekali dengan kyungsoo, kalau dilihat dari dekat gini, ia jadi sangat yakin kalau kyungsoo sangat-lah cantik. Wajahnya benar-benar bersih dan putih, bibirnya pink alami gitu, matanya itu loh, pokonya kyungsoo cantik sekali, jongin terfokus kepada pipi kyungsoo, agak merah-merah gitu, apa kyungsoo juga sama gugupnya? –pikir jongin-

"Etto, jangan memandangi-ku begitu tiang." Kyungsoo gugup, ia sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan intens oleh jongin, apalagi saat kyungsoo membersihkan luka didekat mata jongin, matanya tiba-tiba mendapatkan jongin juga menatapnya begitu, Sial. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang. Dari mata turun ke hati. Jantungnya juga sudah berdetak kencang begini. Jongin mendengarnya tidak ya?

Sentuhan terakhir, kyungsoo melekatkan plester ke luka yang ada di dahi jongin. Cha! Selesai. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum.

"Jongin, sebenarnya kau mau apa mengikuti-ku tadi?"Jongin yang ditanya langsung saja menatap kyungsoo dan agak melembutkan tatapan-nya.

"Pendek, itu, hn, aku, mau minta maaf ya. Soal perkataan-ku kemarin aku tidak serius, sumpah." Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung saja terkaget, tidak disangka jongin mendahului-nya.

"Tiang! Aku juga minta maaf, padahal aku yang memulai tapi aku juga yang marah. Maaf ya jongin?"Lihat, kyungsoo memelas sekarang. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Sudahlah pokonya kau harus menemani-ku lagi di atap, padahal aku menunggu kau saat istirahat tau" Kini jongin terlihat gugup, ia mengusap belakang tenguk-nya. Itu bukan gaya jongin, meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya.

"Tuh-kan, aku tau jongin kau kesepian kan? Cie yang mau aku menemani dirimu" Kyungsoo mencolek-colek dagu jongin, jongin manis sekali jika seperti ini. Jongin memutar matanya malas, Sial. Dia merasa seperti anak kecil.

.

Tiba-tiba suasana malah agak canggung, kyungsoo pun angkat bicara.

"Jongin, kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Sebelum kau menghajar laki-laki yang menggoda-ku tadi kau bilang kalau jangan sentuh _**gadis-ku**_ ya?" Kyungsoo sangat merona membicarakan ini, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat tentang apa yang diucapkan jongin sebelumnya. _**Gadis-nya**_? Gila, kyungsoo gila. Sumpah bisa-bisa-nya jongin meng-klaim kalau dirinya itu gadis-nya,

Jongin langsung teringat, sial. Mulutku bicara apa sih. Ia juga tidak sadar, ia tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau kyungsoo itu gadis-nya begitu saja. Reflek? Mungkin.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau itu sangat pendek seperti bocah. Kurasa kau butuh orang yang bisa melindungi-mu" Kyungsoo mendengus, kenapa tiba-tiba ia malah mengatakan itu?

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Aku bisa kok menjaga diri." Jongin terkekeh lalu ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo.

"Kalau ada kejadian seperti tadi lagi bagaimana?" kyungsoo hanya diam, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jongin ke arah lain, sebal.

.

"Kalau begitu, mau aku lindungi tidak?" Kyungsoo langsung menatap jongin, jongin menatapnya dengan lembut kini dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo mau mati saja.

"Ja-jangan main-main kau jongin! Jangan bercanda!" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, pipinya benar-benar merah!

.

.

"Dasar kau ini."

"Kalau begitu,"

"Jadi milik-ku saja ya?" Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Kemudian ia menatap jongin, jongin yang dilihati begitu langsung mencubit pipi kyungsoo, ia gemas.

.

"Kyungsoo, jawablah. Jangan hanya jadi kepiting rebus begitu." Jongin kembali bicara sambil terkekeh, ia mengelus pipi kyungsoo yang ia cubit tadi. Jongin sebenarnya juga tak menyangka, ia akan bicara seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak dapar memungkiri bahwa, ia memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada kyungsoo. Jongin jadi merasa sok romantis begini. Aneh.

"Jo-jongin, kenapa?" Kyungsoo benar-benar malu, ia menutupi pipinya. Jantungnya benar-benar ingin keluar!

"Kenapa apanya?" Jongin mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Kau serius? Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku itu aneh, suka boy x boy, kau juga tau kalau aku suka ketawa tidak sopan, sikap-ku sangat tidak baik. Aku bukan perempuan manis seperti perempuan-perempuan lain-nya." Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap jongin.

"Justru karena itu kau berbeda dengan yang lain, selama ini aku selalu menjauhi perempuan karena aku tidak suka dengan sikap sok manis dan manja mereka. Tapi setelah aku bertemu kau, kau benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain."

"Aku juga tidak mempersalahkan tentang kesukaanmu yang menyukai boy x boy, aku tidak terganggu, dan aku menghormati apa yang kau sukai. Aku juga tidak masalah dengan sikap-mu yang tidak feminim itu, kau malah terlihat lucu menurutku."

God! Kyungsoo speechless, ini benar jongin?

"Tapi jongin aku malu, kau itu populer sedangkan aku? Kau benar-benar laki-laki yang sempurna untuk seorang perempuan, aku merasa tidak pantas." Jongin yang mendengarnya berdecak,

"Dengar kyungsoo, aku tidak sesempurna yang kau pikirkan. Kenapa kita tidak saling menyempurnakan saja?"

"Jujur kyungsoo, aku sangat ingin kau terus berada disampingku."

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, aku hanya takut kau diambil orang lain."

"Lagipula, bocah aneh seperti-mu hanya aku laki-laki yang bisa menghadapinya." Jongin melepaskan tangan yang menutupi pipi kyungsoo itu, lalu menggenggam tangan itu.

"Ya! Kau ini mau jadi pacar-ku atau apa sih? Katai aku saja terus! Dasar tiang!" Kyungsoo merona sambil mencubiti perut jongin,

"Ya! Jawab dulu perta-" Jongin rasa kali ini ia yang merasa jantungnya akan keluar, belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan ucapan-nya, ia sudah dipeluk saja oleh kyungsoo,

Jongin tersenyum, ia juga sama memerahnya dengan kyungsoo, telinga-nya saja sampai merah sekali. Ia memeluk pinggang kyungsoo dan sedikit mengelusnya,

"Jadi aku diterima?" Kyungsoo berdecak,

"Kau kira kalau sudah dipeluk begini aku menolak gitu?" Jongin terkekeh,

"Lagipula, kau laki-laki yang selama ini aku cari. Jujur jongin, aku juga tidak pernah senyaman ini dengan laki-laki. Biasanya aku sangat risih, tapi tidak dengan kau."Kyungsoo mengucapkan-nya dengan nada yang kecil, ia sangat malu.

"Aku juga."

.

.

Tau-tau sudah malam saja, jongin pun sudah bergegas akan pulang,

"Kau naik bus?" Kyungsoo mendongak sambil merapihkan rambut jongin,

"Hn,"

"Sepertinya aku mempunyai firasat kalau hubungan kita akan tetap berlanjut sampai.. menikah" Jongin terkekeh, melihat reaksi kyungsoo saat ia mengatakan –menikah- .

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan tiang sepertimu!" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekarang, pipinya merona.

"Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan orang pendek, tapi kalau itu kau sih, tidak masalah." Jongin hanya nyengir, matanya menyipit begitu.

"Jongin aku boleh jujur?"

"Hn?"

"Kau manis sekali, aku gemas ingin sekali mencubiti-mu!" Jongin hanya merintih saat pipinya di cubiti kyungsoo, segemas itukah?

"Kau tidak sadar dengan dirimu sendiri kyung? Kau ini benar-benar manis, apalagi kalau dilihat dari dekat" Jongin juga ikut mencubiti pipi kyungsoo, sumpah rasanya ia ingin sekali menggigiti pipi kyungsoo, lembut sekali –pikirnya-

"Cheesy! Dasar tiang! Sudah sana pulang, kita seperti orang gila saja, didepan pagar rumah sambil seperti ini. hush"Kyungsoo berlagak seperti mengusir jongin.

"Ah padahal aku ingin lebih lama denganmu." Cheesy! Sejak kapan jongin jadi suka menggombal begini.

"Yasudah aku pulang," Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan sambil menenteng tas di bahu kanannya, baru jongin berjalan tiga langkah, kyungsoo memanggilnya, jongin pun heran dan membalikan tubuhnya,

.

"Jongin, "Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ditinggalkan ibunya sekarang, jongin gemas.

"Jangan pulang dulu, peluk dulu sini." Jongin tidak salah dengarkan? Sial, jongin tak tahan.

Jongin langsung saja berjalan cepat kearah kyungsoo dan hap! Jongin langsung memeluk erat pinggang kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun ber-jinjit sambil memeluk leher jongin. Wangi jongin benar-benar nyaman –pikirnya-

"Heh pendek kau menggoda-ku ya, kucium kau!" jongin terkekeh dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sumpah ia deg-deg-an saat kyungsoo mengelus rambut belakang jongin sambil memeluknya begini,

"Kau tidak pamit, langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku sebal." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kyungsoo.

"Habis kau mengusirku begitu" ia terkekeh,

"ah! Pendek, aku hampir saja lupa. Beri aku nomor handphone-mu."

.

Kyungsoo juga kaget, benar juga ya. Padahal mereka sudah dua minggu dekat tapi tidak punya nomor handphone satu sama lain. Ia langsung memberi tahu nomor-nya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa handphone-nya bergetar, ia mengecek handphone-nya tersebut, dan mengeryit, nomor tidak dikenal, kyungsoo pun menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"Hai Gadis-ku" Kyungsoo mengeryit, ternyata itu jongin,

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kan didepan-ku buat apa kau menelpon-ku begitu, pabo!"Tapi kyungsoo malah tersenyum **,** tingkah _ **laki-laki-nya**_ benar-benar lucu.

.

.

Lalu jongin diam sebentar,

"Kyungsoo."

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintai-mu, pendek."

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dengan handphone yang tetap berada ditelinga-nya itu dan pipi merona,

"Pipimu merah sekali kyung, minta dicium." Lalu sedetik kemudian jongin menunduk dan mencium lembut pipi kyungsoo, kyungsoo kaget, dan jongin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan. Jongin benar-benar gugup sekarang! Kyungsoo adalah perempuan pertama yang ia cium selain eomma dan noona-nya.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

"Y-ya! Tiang! Jangan kabur kau, seenaknya saja cium-cium" Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sambil memegangi pipi-nya. Jongin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkekeh,

"Aku pulang dulu ya _Gadis-ku_ " Jongin tersenyum nyengir ke kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya, ia tetap berbicara dengan kyungsoo melewati telepon,

"Ya! Pabo!"

"Berhenti mengatai-ku pabo, cepat simpan nomor handphone-ku ini. Harus ada emot love-nya ya?" jongin terkekeh dan masih menatap kyungsoo yang lima langkah didepan-nya.

"Kau menjijikan jongin," kyungsoo ikut terkekeh,

"Aku benar-benar akan pulang, aku tutup ya kyung." Lalu jongin pamit, dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia membalikkan badan. Kyungsoo hanya melihati punggung jongin yang semakin jauh saja, ia pun kembali masuk ke rumah dan menaiki tangga ke kamar-nya.

.

.

Sampai dikamar ia senyam-senyum sendiri, ia masih belum percaya apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia ditembak, oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai. Mimpi apa ia semalam, kemudian ia kembali menge-check handphonenya dan menyimpan nomor jongin,

 _ **Tiang –emot love-.**_ Save!

Ia terkekeh, sumpah sekarang ia merasa ke-kanak-an dan juga alay. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Apalagi ia menuruti saja ucapan jongin tadi untuk menambahkan emot love di kontak nama-nya, ia menatap nomor jongin. Ia baru ingat ia belum membalas apa yang jongin ucapkan tadi, memikirkan-nya saja membuat pipi kyungsoo merona hebat.

.

.

Jongin sudah berada didalam bus menuju rumahnya, kemudian ia membuka kunci handphone-nya untuk meng-save nomor perempuan yang baru saja jadi pacarnya. Gila, ia punya pacar sekarang, ia tidak akan jadi Jomblo tampan lagi.

 _ **Pendek-ku.**_ Save!

Padahal ia lagi sibuk menatap nomor kyungsoo, tiba-tiba kyungsoo sudah menelpon-nya saja. Ada apa? –pikirnya-

Jongin langsung memasang earphone-nya, ia tersenyum dan menjawab panggilan kyungsoo,

"Ada apa kyung-"

"Jongin! Hati-hati dijalan!" Jongin terkekeh, suara kyungsoo terdengar gugup.

"A-Aku.. Aku juga mencintai-mu Tiang!"Jongin membelakkan matanya, _kyungsoo_ -nya tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, dan juga suaranya lantang sekali. Jongin hampir saja tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Belum sempat jongin membalasnya, telepon-nya sudah dimatikan saja oleh kyungsoo.

Ia menatap layar handphone-nya, Sumpah perempuan itu lucu sekali. Kyungsoo hanya menelpon-nya untuk sekedar bicara itu? Sial. Jongin ingin bertemu lagi dengan-nya. Jongin terkekeh, dan ia mengirimi kyungsoo pesan. Jongin rasa malam ini ia akan mimpi indah.

.

.

Kyungsoo merona parah, bisa-bisanya ia menelpon jongin hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Sial. Kyungsoo sudah senyum-senyum sendiri dibawah selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya itu. Sudah-sudah ia harus menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Ia mengantuk.

Baru saja beberapa detik kyungsoo memejamkan mata, handphone-nya bergetar. Siapa yang sms? Biasanya yang sms dirinya kalau tidak eomma-nya ya operator –nasib jomblo-

 **From :** _Tiang –emot love-_

Aku akan hati-hati kyung,

Ah! Aku jemput kau besok jam 6, jangan sampai telat bangun ya, pendek.

Jangan lupa mimpi-kan aku, _**jagi!**_

Kyungsoo melongo! Jagi! Jongin memanggil-nya jagi! Kyungsoo meleleh. Gila, kyungsoo pun cepat-cepat tidur tidak sabar dengan hari esok! Ia dijemput jongin! Ia juga ingin tahu reaksi Baekhyun saat tau dia dan Jongin pacaran. Ia pun terkekeh.

Malam ini pun _**Kyungsoo dan Jongin**_ sama-sama bermimpi indah.

.

.

 _ **(This isn't)-The End-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai para readers! Jangan lupa beri reviews ya! Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfiction pertama aku ini ^^**_

 _ **Salam kenal ya! Panggil saja aku Hajime-chan ^^**_

 _ **Wednesday, 220616.**_


End file.
